Never to Replace
by Kitti-chan x3
Summary: Nowaki meets a new girl, Miyaki, at work and talks about her non-stop. This upsets Hiroki to the point where he can stand it no longer. Will Nowaki leave him for Miyaki? Rated T for a bit of cursing from Hiroki.


**Note: '.......' is thinking. "......." is talking.**

**Hi, hi! This is my second fanfic, and I think it turned out okii. ^-^ Please R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters, cuz if i did Miyagi would be more attractive xD *hides from Miyagi fangirls***

**Never to Replace**

**"And she's so kind and loves children so much! She really cares about everyone's well being, even her enemies!!" **

**Hiroki nodded and frowned as for the third day in a row Nowaki talked and talked and talked about the new girl he was working with. That's all he ever talked about anymore and it saddened the professor more than anything. **

**'Yeah, this is it. Nowaki's finally found someone to ditch me for.....Dammit why am I so surprised? I knew it would happen...I'm too old for Nowaki anyway....' he thought as he felt that terrible aching once again. **

**"And her eyes! Oh Hiro-san talk about pretty! Her face is like that of a guardian angel's!"**

**'Dammit...' **

**Hiroki couldn't stand it anymore.**

**"I-I have to use the r-restroom!" he shouted as he quickly ran, tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes. The professor ran into the room he and his lover shared, and slammed the door roughly. The man fell to his bed, his head in his hands. **

**"Dammit....." he whimpered. "W-why can't I be good enough f-for you Nowaki? I thought y-you said I w-was...? Che, I s-should have k-known..." Hiroki sobbed quietly, the pain in his chest was becoming excruciating. Suddenly he heard a loud rapping at the door. **

**"Hiro-san! Are you alright?"**

**"I'm f-fine...."**

**"You don't sound fine..... Hiro-san please let me come in!" Nowaki pleaded, worry drowning his words.**

**"F-fine...." Hiroki whispered as he heard the door creak open to reveal his tall handsome lover. **

**"Hi-hiro-san....!" Nowaki rushed over to the crying man and held him in his strong arms tightly. This only made Hiroki want to cry more.**

**"Hiro-san are you alright? Why are you crying?!" **

**"Just admit it!" Hiroki screamed pushing Nowaki away gently to look him in the eyes. **

**"You l-love that new girl, and I k-know you want to be with h-her! It hurts me so DAMN m-much the way y-you always talk about her b-being "nice" and "pretty"! If you love her that much, why don't y-you just break up w-with m-me?! Go live w-with HER GOD DAMMIT! he screamed, his voice trembling as he stared into Nowaki's shock filled eyes.**

**"Hiro-san....I don't love Miyaki...we're just friends...a-"**

**"AND WHAT?! It sure d-doesn't sound like you two are "just friends"! More like freaking LOVERS!"**

**"Hiro-san!" **

**Nowaki held his lover's red, trembling face in his hands, looking him dead in the eyes. A very serious expression was apparent on the blue eyed teen's face, the most serious expression Hiroki had ever seen in his life. **

**"Hiro-san, I swear to you, I'll never love anyone other than you, and I'll never leave you. Your the only person on the face of this earth I want in my arms. Your the only one I need in this world , I love you so much Hiro-san.....so much I doubt you'll ever know how much" **

**He kissed Hiroki's lips softly.**

**"P-please....don't ever forget that....don't ever forget that, that's how much you mean to me....I love you too much to ever t-think....even for a split second....about ever leaving you, Hiro-san..." **

**Nowaki smiled at him, wiping away one stray tear that trickled down Hiroki's soft cheek. "I'm so sorry....I didn't m-mean to hurt you by talking about her so much...this is all my f-fault...and it h-hurts me so bad to see you c-cry like this..." **

**Nowaki's hands trembled slightly as his eyes began to get watery as well. Hiroki gazed into Nowaki's gorgeous eyes, still trying to absorb all that was said.**

**'Nowaki loves me that much? Why? When there's so many more fish in the sea that are three times better than me....' **

**He blinked several times a small blush gracing his cheeks. "N-Nowaki..." he whispered, a small smile on his lips. He grinned as that funny feeling inside him grew more and more, and quickly got the better of him.**

**"I love you too..." **

**Nowaki's eyes widened as a large smile brightened his face like lights on a Christmas tree. **

**"H-Hiro-san! ...You're so cute....I love you so much!" **

**"Hey, hey! Get off me!"**

**Hiroki complained scowling, but he knew there was nothing that could make Nowaki let go, not that he wanted him to let go anyway.... The teen smiled more kissing his lover's lips sweetly.**

**. Nothing could ever replace the joy in Nowaki's heart when he looking into Hiroki's gorgeous brown eyes. And that wonderful sensation he'd feel with every kiss, every touch every look, and every moment they shared. Nowaki wouldn't give that up for the world. **


End file.
